Kamen Rider Gaim
Icon-kr This article is about a/an series entry (the 24th) in the Kamen Rider Series. Gaim logo Kamen Rider Gaim Number: 24 15 (Heisei) Number of episodes: 47 First episode: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? Last episode: Transform! And to the Future Intro: JUST LIVE MORE Original airing: October 6, 2013-September 28, 2014 Producer: Toei Company Production Order previous Kamen Rider Wizard next Kamen Rider Drive For the series' main character, Gaim, see Kouta Kazuraba. Kamen Rider Gaim (仮面ライダー鎧武(ガイム) Kamen Raidā Gaimu?) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, it is the fifteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-fourth series overall. Toei registered the copyright and trademark of the series, which started on October 6, 2013, joining Zyuden Sentai KyoryugerIcon-crosswiki in the Super Hero Time line-up three weeks after the finale of Kamen Rider Wizard. Starting on February 16, 2014, Kamen Rider Gaim was joined in the Super Hero Time lineup with Ressha Sentai ToQgerIcon-crosswiki. After the finale of Kamen Rider Gaim, Ressha Sentai ToQger aired alongside the next Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Drive. Contentsshow Story Because of the large company, Yggdrasill Corporation setting up shop in the once bustling city of Zawame (沢芽市 Zawame-shi?); the community started to become more like a jōkamachi (城下町 castle town?). To escape the feeling of being under castle authority, dance crews were formed by young people to bring joy back to the public. Along with this is a popular game that uses the mysterious Lockseeds that contain animals called Inves that are said to come from another dimension. As the game becomes more popular, tears in reality begin to open that bring the Inves from their home dimension to Earth. Kouta Kazuraba, a young man who recently quit his dance crew Team Gaim (to help his sister Akira Kazuraba), finds a special Lockseed and the Sengoku Driver to become an Armored Rider, named Kamen Rider Gaim. He must fight the sudden appearance of the Inves, but also against other Armored Riders, effectively becoming a Sengoku period-like conflict for only one victor to prove themselves that they have the right to possess the power of the Helheim Forest, the proverbial forbidden fruit. But while adamant to obtain the Golden Fruit to save the world, Kouta's goal involves him having a predestined confrontation with Kaito who desires the fruit's power to shatter the status quo of the world. Characters Armored Riders Kamen Rider Gaim Kouta Kazuraba Kamen Rider Baron Kaito Kumon Kamen Rider Ryugen Mitsuzane Kureshima Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Kamen Rider Zangetsu Takatora Kureshima Kamen Rider Gridon Hideyasu Jonouchi Kamen Rider Kurokage Ryoji Hase ► Hideyasu Jonouchi Kamen Rider Bravo Oren Pierre Alfonzo Kamen Rider Knuckle Zack Kamen Rider Fifteen Ren Aoi Kamen Rider Mars Kougane Kamen Rider Jam Kamen Rider Kamuro Lapis Kamen Rider Gaim Yami Kouta Yami ► Majesu Kamen Rider Idun ??? Kamen Rider Maja Majesu New Generation Riders Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Takatora Kureshima ► Mitsuzane Kureshima ► Takatora Kureshima Kamen Rider Duke Ryoma Sengoku Kamen Rider Sigurd Lock Dealer Sid Kamen Rider Marika Yoko Minato Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Peko Kamen Rider Tyrant Alfred Rider Troops Kurokage Troopers Yggdrasill Henchmen ► Mecha Kurokages Beat Riders Team Gaim Yuya Sumii Mai Takatsukasa Chucky Rica Rat Team Baron Team Invitto Team Raid Wild Team Red Hot Sonomura Team Soten Team Pop Up Team Spingere Team Boost Team Mouryou Yggdrasill Corporation DJ Sagara Bujin Riders Bujin Rider Gaim Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim Bujin Rider Wizard Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard Bujin Rider Fourze Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze Bujin Rider OOO Kamen Rider Bujin OOO Bujin Rid er Double Kamen Rider Bujin Double Bujin Rider Decade Kamen Rider Bujin Decade Bujin Rider Kiva Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva Bujin Rider Den-O Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O Bujin Rider Kabuto Kamen Rider Bujin Kabuto Bujin Rider Hibiki Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki Bujin Rider Blade Kamen Rider Bujin Blade Bujin Rider Faiz Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz Bujin Rider Ryuki Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki Bujin Rider Agito Kamen Rider Bujin Agito Bujin Rider Kuuga Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga Allies Akira Kazuraba Iyo Kiyojiro Bando Over Lord Queen Woman of the Beginning Aoi Family Shu Aoi Saki Aoi All Riders All Heisei Riders All Showa Riders Kamen Rider 1 Takeshi Hongo Kamen Rider X Keisuke Jin Kamen Rider ZX Ryo Murasame Kamen Rider Faiz Takumi Inui Kamen Rider Den‑O Momotaros Kamen Rider Decade Tsukasa Kadoya Kamen Rid er Double Philip/Shotaro Hidari Kamen Rider Joker Shotaro Hidari Kamen Rider Wizard Haruto Soma Kamen Rider Beast Kosuke Nitoh Kamen Rider Drive Shinnosuke Tomari Kika ider Jiro Super Sentai Zyuden Sentai KyoryugerIcon-crosswiki Designation Name Kyoryu Red Daigo KiryuIcon-crosswiki Ressha Sentai ToQgerIcon-crosswiki Designation Name ToQ 1gou RightIcon-crosswiki ToQ 2gou TokattiIcon-crosswiki ToQ 3gou MioIcon-crosswiki ToQ 4gou HikariIcon-crosswiki ToQ 5gou KaguraIcon-crosswiki Villains Inves Main article: Inves Major Over Lord Inves Demushu Demushu Redyue Redyue Rosyuo Rosyuo Lord Baron Kaito Kumon Minor Over Lord Inves Dyudyuonshu Grinsha Shinmugurun Mysterious Over Lord Elementary Inves Advanced Inves Byakko Inves Shika Inves Komori Inves Komori Inves (Mutant) Inoshishi Inves Seiryu Inves Kamikiri Inves Hekija Inves Lion Inves Yagi Inves Other Nepenthes Inhumanoid Badan Empire Mogura-Roid Kamen Rider Kaixa Masato Kusaka DARK Hakaider Hakaider Mechanical Life Form Megahex Megahex Roidmudes Heart Roidmude Heart Brain Roidmude Brain Mashin Chaser Chase Kamen Rider Lupin Zoruku Tojo Other characters Touka Akatsuki Amagi Kureshima Shapool Episodes Main article: Kamen Rider Gaim Episodes The episodes in this Kamen Rider Series installments incorporate the name of a fruit somewhere early on in the series, as well as 2 exclamation points in the title also early on, one for the exclamation, and the other for the other half of the episode title. Episode 30 takes place between Episode 28 and Episode 29, serving as a promotional episode. The series is divided into five story arcs titled Sagas (編 Hen?), much like a manga/anime series. Beat Riders Saga (ビートライダーズ編 Bīto Raidāzu-hen?): Childhood (Episodes 1-11) Yggdrasill Saga (ユグドラシル編 Yugudorashiru-hen?): Adulthood (Episodes 12-19) Helheim Saga (ヘルヘイム編 Heruheimu-hen?): All of the Riders preparing for the assault of the Inves invasion (Episodes 20-23) Over Lord Saga (オーバーロード編 Ōbaārōdo-hen?): The Riders and Over Lord Inves engaging in an all-out war (Episodes 24-32) Forbidden Fruit Saga (禁断の果実編 Kindan no Kajitsu-hen?): Everyone duking it out for the Forbidden Fruit (Episodes 33-47) Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? (変身！空からオレンジ！？ Henshin! Sora kara Orenji!??) Certain Kill! Pine Kick! (必殺！パインキック！ Hissatsu! Pain Kikku!?) Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? (衝撃！ライバルがバナナ変身！？ Shōgeki! Raibaru ga Banana Henshin!??) Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! (誕生！3人目のぶどうライダー！ Tanjō! Sanninme no Budō Raidā!?) Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! (復活！友情のイチゴアームズ！ Fukkatsu! Yūjō no Ichigo Āmuzu!?) Durian Rider, Go to War! (ドリアンライダー、参戦！ Dorian Raidā, Sansen!?) Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! (大玉スイカ、ビッグバン！ Ōdama Suika, Biggu Ban!?) Baron's New Power, Mango! (バロンの新しき力、マンゴー！ Baron no Atarashiki Chikara, Mangō!?) The Monster Inves Capture Battle! (怪物インベス捕獲大作戦！ Kaibutsu Inbesu Hokaku Daisakusen!?) Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! (ライダー大集結！森の謎を暴け！ Raidā Daishūketsu! Mori no Nazo o Abake!?) The Truth Behind the Christmas Game (クリスマスゲームの真実 Kurisumasu Gēmu no Shinjitsu?) New Generation of Riders Appear! (新世代ライダー登場！ Shin Sedai Raidā Tōjō!?) Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! (鎧武、バロンの友情タッグ！ Gaimu, Baron no Yūjō Taggu!?) The Secret of Helheim's Fruits (ヘルヘイムの果実の秘密 Heruheimu no Kajitsu no Himitsu?) The Man Who Developed the Belts (ベルトを開発した男 Beruto o Kaihatsu shita Otoko?) The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born! (新アームズ！ジンバーレモン誕生！ Shin Āmuzu! Jinbā Remon Tanjō!?) The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends! (桃のライダー、マリカ光臨！ Momo no Raidā, Marika Kōrin!?) Farewell, Beat Riders (さらばビートライダーズ Saraba, Bīto Raidāzu?) The Gifted Secret Weapon (贈られた秘密兵器 Okurareta Himitsu Heiki?) The Invasion Begins with the End of the World (世界のおわり はじまる侵略 Sekai no Owari Hajimaru Shinryaku?) Yggdrasill's Secret (ユグドラシルの秘密 Yugudorashiru no Himitsu?) The Truth of One-Seventh (7分の1の真実 Nana-bun-no-Ichi no Shinjitsu?) Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! (いざ出陣！カチドキアームズ！ Iza Shutsujin! Kachidoki Āmuzu!?) The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord (新たな強敵オーバーロード Aratana Kyōteki Ōbārōdo?) Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag (グリドン・ブラーボ最強タッグ Guridon Burābo Saikyō Taggu?) Baron's Genesis Transformation! (バロンのゲネシス変身！ Baron no Geneshisu Henshin!?) When You Know the Truth... (真実を知る時 Shinjitsu wo Shiru Toki?) The Betrayal of Zangetsu (裏切りの斬月 Uragiri no Zangetsu?) The Over Lord King (オーバーロードの王 Ōbārōdo no Ō?) The Red and Blue Kikaider (赤と青のキカイダー Aka to Ao no Kikaidā?) Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit (禁断の果実のゆくえ Kindan no Kajitsu no Yukue?) The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms (最強の力！極アームズ Saikyō no Chikara! Kiwami Āmuzu?) Beat Riders' Great Gathering (ビートライダーズ大結集 Bīto Raidāzu Dai Kesshū?) The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection (王の力と王妃復活 Ō no Chikara to Ōhi Fukkatsu?) Mitchy's Ark (ミッチの箱舟 Mitchi no Hakobune?) Brothers' End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! (兄弟の決着！斬月VS斬月・真！ Kyōdai no Ketchaku! Zangetsu Tai Zangetsu Shin?) Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! (バロン・サッカー対決　夏の陣！ Baron Sakkā Taiketsu Natsu no Jin!?) The Return of the Professor (プロフェッサーの帰還 Purofessā no Kikan?) The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! (決死のタワー突入作戦！ Kesshi no Tawā Totsunyū Sakusen!?) Awakening the Over Lord (オーバーロードへの目覚め Ōbārōdo e no Mezame?) Clash! The Over Lord King (激突!オーバーロードの王 Gekitotsu! Ōbārōdo no Ō?) Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! (光実！最後の変身！ Mitsuzane! Saigo no Henshin!?) Baron's Ultimate Transformation (バロン 究極の変身 Baron Kyukyoku no Henshin?) Two People Aiming At the Future (二人の目指す未来は Futari no Mezasu Mirai Wa?) The Fated Two's Final Battle! (運命の二人 最終バトル！ Unmei no Futari Saishū Batoru!?) Fate's Victor (運命の勝者 Unmei no Shōsha?) Transform! And to the Future (変身！そして未来へ Henshin! Soshite Mirai e?) Movies Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー鎧武＆ウィザード　天下分け目の戦国MOVIE大合戦 Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā Gaimu Ando Wizādo Tenkawakeme no Sengoku Mūbī Daigassen?) Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (平成ライダー対昭和ライダー 仮面ライダー大戦 feat.スーパー戦隊 Heisei Raidā Tai Shōwa Raidā Kamen Raidā Taisen feat. Sūpā Sentai?) Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! (劇場版 仮面ライダー鎧武(ガイム) サッカー大決戦！ 黄金の果実争奪杯(カップ)！ Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Gaimu Sakkā Daisakusen! Ōgon No Kajitsu Sōdatsu Kappu!?) Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダードライブ＆鎧武 MOVIE大戦フルスロットル Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā Doraibu Ando Gaimu Mūbī Taisen Furu Surottoru?) Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden (仮面ライダー鎧武(ガイム)外伝 Kamen Raidā Gaimu Gaiden?) Kamen Rider Zangetsu (仮面ライダー斬月 ザンゲツ Kamen Raidā Zangetsu?) Kamen Rider Baron (仮面ライダーバロン Kamen Raidā Baron?) Specials Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining SpecialIcon-crosswiki (烈車戦隊トッキュウジャーＶＳ仮面ライダー鎧武春休み合体スペシャル Ressha Sentai Tokkyūjā Tai Kamen Raidā Gaimu Haruyasumi Gattai Supesharu?) Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!: You Can Also Seize It! The Power of Fresh (仮面ライダー鎧武 フレッシュオレンジアームズ誕生！～君もつかめ！フレッシュの力～ Kamen Raidā Gaimu Furesshu Orenji Āmuzu Tanjō! ~Kimi mo Tsukame! Furesshu no Chikara~?) Cast Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta?): Gaku Sano (佐野 岳 Sano Gaku?) Kaito Kumon (駆紋 戒斗 Kumon Kaito?): Yutaka Kobayashi (小林 豊 Kobayashi Yutaka?) Mitsuzane Kureshima (呉島 光実 Kureshima Mitsuzane?): Mahiro Takasugi (高杉 真宙 Takasugi Mahiro?) Mai Takatsukasa (高司 舞 Takatsukasa Mai?): Yuumi Shida (志田 友美 Shida Yuumi?) Takatora Kureshima (呉島 貴虎 Kureshima Takatora?): Yuki Kubota (久保田 悠来 Kubota Yūki?) Chucky (チャッキー Chakkī?): KANON Rica (リカ Rika?): MIINA Rat (ラット Ratto?): Ren Ozawa (小澤 廉 Ozawa Ren?) Zack (ザック Zakku?): Gaku Matsuda (松田 岳 Matsuda Gaku?) Peko (ペコ Peko?): Saku Momose (百瀬 朔 Momose Saku?) Ryoji Hase (初瀬 亮二 Hase Ryōji?): Atsushi Shiramata (白又 敦 Shiramata Atsushi?)1 Hideyasu Jonouchi (城乃內 秀保 Jonouchi Hideyasu?): Ryō Matsuda (松田 凌 Matsuda Ryō?)2 Oren Pierre Alfonzo (凰蓮・ピエール・アルフォンゾ Ōren Piēru Arufonzo?): Metal Yoshida (吉田メタル Yoshida Metaru?)3 Ryoma Sengoku (戦極凌馬 Sengoku Ryōma?): Tsunenori Aoki (青木玄徳 Aoki Tsunenori?) Yoko Minato (湊 耀子 Minato Yōko?): Minami Tsukui (佃井 皆美 Tsukui Minami?) Akira Kazuraba (葛葉 晶 Kazuraba Akira?): Rika Izumi (泉 里香 Izumi Rika?) Kiyojiro Bando (阪東 清治郎 Bandō Kiyojirō?): Tomohisa Yuge (弓削 智久 Yuge Tomohisa?) Lock Dealer Sid (錠前ディーラー　シド Jōmae Dīrā Shido?): Kazuki Namioka (波岡 一喜 Namioka Kazuki?) DJ Sagara (DJサガラ Dī Jei Sagara?): Tomomitsu Yamaguchi (山口 智充 Yamaguchi Tomomitsu?) Demushu (デェムシュ? voice): Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu?) Redyue (レデュエ? voice): Kenjiro Tsuda (津田 健次郎 Tsuda Kenjirō?) Rosyuo (ロシュオ? voice): Jōji Nakata (中田 譲治 Nakata Jōji?) Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice (戦極ドライバー各種アイテム音声 Sengoku Doraibā Kanren Aitemu Onsei?): Seiji Hiratoko (平床 政治 Hiratoko Seiji?) Genesis Driver Equipment Voice (ゲネシスドライバー各種アイテム音声 Geneshisu Doraibā Kanren Aitemu Onsei?): Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎 Miki Shinichirō?) Narration (ナレーション Narēshon?): Hōchū Ōtsuka (大塚 芳忠 Ōtsuka Hōchū?) Recurring/guest cast Sonomura (曽野村? 6, 16): Takashi Kitadai (北代 高士 Kitadai Takashi?) Yuya Sumii (角居 裕也 Sumii Yūya?, 1, 14, 40): Hiromi Sakimoto (崎本 大海 Sakimoto Hiromi?) Jiro (ジロー? 30): Jingi Irie (入江 甚儀 Irie Jingi?) Lapis (ラピス Rapisu?, 37): Taketo Tanaka (田中 偉登 Tanaka Taketo?) Kamen Rider Mars (仮面ライダーマルス Kamen Raidā Marusu?, voice, 37): Kataoka Ainosuke VI (六代目 片岡 愛之助 Rokudaime Kataoka Ainosuke?) Kengo Nakamura (中村 憲剛 Nakamura Kengo?, Kawasaki Frontale, 37) Kosuke Ota (太田 宏介 Ōta Kōsuke?, F.C. Tokyo, 37) The Queen (王妃 Ōhi?, 41): Hiromi Iwasaki (岩崎ひろみ Iwasaki Hiromi?) Kamen Rider Jam (仮面ライダー邪武 ジャム Kamen Raidā Jamu?, voice, 47): Atsushi Ono (斧 アツシ Ono Atsushi?) Girl possessed by Kougane (コウガネに体を乗っ取られた少女 Kougane ni karada o nottorareta shōjo?, 47): Honoka Ando (安藤 穗乃果 Ando Honoka?) Suit actors Kamen Rider Gaim: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji?)4 Kamen Rider Baron, Lord Baron, Hakaider: Eitoku (永徳?)4 Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Demushu, Byakko Inves: Daisuke Satō (佐藤 太輔 Satō Daisuke?)4 Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo: Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun?)56 Kamen Rider Gridon, Inves: Kazuya Okada (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya?)7 Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Kurokage, Rosyuo, Kamen Rider Mars: Yasuhiko Imai (今井 靖彦 Imai Yasuhiko?)89 Kamen Rider Duke: Kenji Tominaga (富永 研司 Tominaga Kenji?)6 Kamen Rider Sigurd: Tatsuya Kaneko (金子 起也 Kaneko Tatsuya?)6 Kamen Rider Marika: Minami Tsukui (佃井 皆美 Tsukui Minami?)6 Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Jam: Satoshi Fujita (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi?)10 Kikaider: Makoto Arakawa (荒川 真 Arakawa Makoto?) Notes This installment celebrates the 15th anniversary of the Heisei Rider Series. This is the first Kamen Rider series since Kamen Rider Kiva whose title is not an English word nor based on an English word. While the Gaim Riders' motif is fruit, it is not the first series to have a Rider with a fruit motif. The first one is Kamen Rider Den-O, with the peach-themed Sword Form. This Kamen Rider series does not intend to strictly follow the two-episode story arc structure that has been part of the Kamen Rider franchise since Den-O. Most of the Riders' Transformation segments are similar to the Riders from Den-O. Coincidentally, the voice for one of the Drivers and the Narrator are former Imagin voice actors from Den-O. With a total of 20 Riders plus the Kurokage Troopers, Gaim not only has more Riders than any Neo-Heisei series, but has beat Ryuki (which had a total of 13 Riders, along with the 2 Alternatives), Kabuto (which had 11 Riders, not counting ZECTroopers), and Hibiki (which had 19 Riders, however it had more if you count the novel and S.I.C. saga) which makes Gaim the series with the most Riders seen on screen with 21 Riders. Interestingly before episode 32, this series is more focused on Kamen Riders battling each other than Kamen Rider Ryuki. Later since episode 32, the series' story becomes something similar to Ryuki's USA adaption Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, where most of All Riders are gathered in form of an alliance, with one/another Rider(s) on a villain sides. References ↑ http://blog.watanabepro.co.jp/shiramataatsushi/archives/2013/09/post_681.html ↑ http://ameblo.jp/matsuda-ryo/entry-11605841376.html ↑ http://ameblo.jp/yoshida-metal/entry-11662481019.html ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 Hobby Japan, November 2013 ↑ Uchusen, Vol. 142 ↑ 6.0 6.1 6.2 6.3 Uchusen, Vol. 143 ↑ Hobby Japan, December 2013 ↑ "１０月～１１月･･･そして出演情報". 今井靖彦オフィシャルブログ～One for all,All for one.～. 2013-11-16. http://ameblo.jp/imai-yasuhiko/entry-11696920343.html. Retrieved 2013-11-17. ↑ "☆今日で。。。｜白又敦オフィシャルブログ「白又時代」Powered by Ameba". Ameblo.jp. 2014-01-24. http://ameblo.jp/atushi-shiramata-we/entry-11756954726.html. Retrieved 2014-02-08. ↑ "仮面ライダー鎧武／ガイム 第１７話『桃のライダー、マリカ光臨！』｜東映［テレビ］". 2014-02-01. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203138_2163.html. Retrieved 2014-02-01. External links Kamen Rider Gaim at Wikipedia Kamen Rider Gaim at Japanese Wikipedia Official website at TV Asahi Official website at Toei Company showIcon-Krorig Start a Discussion Discussions about Kamen Rider Gaim Extra final form for Gaim? 5 messages Jonathan Leung This isn't exactly the first time I've seen a hero transform using a broken device or collectible. Aldo... you may be right and I hope you... 8 months ago Jmcdavid The Kachidoki Lockseed was indeed broken, but he managed to repair it with his Overlord powers. And the series is over, and there has been noth... 3 months ago gaim has a new record or...? 7 messages Watcherman Combined with the Gaim Gaiden reveals, it holds a considerable record. Hibiki is a bit strange because it has a lot of semantics regarding ... 3 months ago Jmcdavid Jonathan Leung wrote:Baron Banana and Lemon Energy use, however, different drivers. As far as we know, they may actually be different suits, j... 3 months ago See more discussions > Categories: Season Kamen Rider Gaim Episodes Languages: Italiano Recent Wiki Activity Handle-Ken edited by Jeager955 2 minutes ago Why Has a New Battle Started? edited by Darth Paul 15 minutes ago List of references to Kamen Rider in popular culture edited by Muhammad Amir 29 minutes ago Asumu edited by DiendTheTreasureHunter 34 minutes ago See more > Live! Chat Kamen Rider Wiki Start a Chat Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki TV About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Mobile site Grab a key to play as Fearsome Tyrant Sinestro in Infinite CrisisEntertainmentVideo GamesLifestyle